The Lost Samurai : The Beginning
by Alethea 13
Summary: There's Two teams, The Lost samurai team and Jaydens team, Bad things have been predicted and forces the new team to help Jayden, Can they handle for whats to come? difficult to explain, first few chapter may bore you but it'll get better ! PROMISE
1. Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

HEY! this is my first fanfic ever. Sorry for my bad grammar, i type really fast and i can't fix everything. it may get complicated because i will have two different teams that will eventually meet up with the new team, there may not be much of a plot because i'll be describing about their members, history and places on the lost ranger team. if you ever get confused please let me know ! I hope you enjoy.

FLASH BACK  
It was cold, rainy and the worst day ever for Bridget Stirt. Being 6 years old, losing her parents, and now on her way to an unknown house with unknown strangers. Not less than 3 hours earlier she gave her mom and dad a hug and kiss goodbye at her daycare because they had to go on a business meet downtown. And now people are telling her they went to a better place. Being six, she didn't understand. In the cab she watched the raindrops hit the window and slid down until she lost interest and followed another drop. Finally, they arrived at a home she defined as "crummy". opened the door for her, held an umbrella over her head and assisted her to the door. She looked at the door then to him he nodded his head, so she knocked. A few moments later a young lady opened the door with an elder women behind her.  
"well, say hello Bailey. It;s impolite to just stand there." the lady said  
" yes ma'am"  
" PLease enter. We've been expecting you."  
_She's been expecting me?_  
"thank you "  
_Eww, what kind of a name is Olga?_  
" Where would you like me to sign?"  
" Perhaps we should do this somewhere private, don't you think?"  
"oh yes, of course, this way" They walked into what seemed as an office. It was just me and this stranger. She had reddish-blonde hair with ocean like eyes. She was very pretty and very tanned, which is shocking considering she looked miserable. She also had dots on her face, she never saw those before.  
" Uhm, miss, what are those dots on your face...?"  
"..Freckles."  
"oh"  
"follow me new kid." I don't think she liked me very much. Already she seemed terrifying, maybe i should avoid her, but she's the closest i have to a friend so...  
" This is where all of us sleep"  
"all of us?"  
" All of the females, then across the hall is where the boys sleep To help you our door is pink and theirs is blue." She led me all throughout the house, i swear I'll get lost. I saw a kitchen with a oven that'll eat me. A living room, many bathrooms, a basement, laundry room and other rooms that i thought were meaningless.  
" Does anyone else live here?"  
"Duh"  
"... I mean like who"  
" I'll show you". she took me to the pink door, opened it and saw another little girl with jet black hair, pale skin and eyes that seem purple but were a very dark indigo.  
" Hi, what's your name?"  
"... Jordan"  
"Hi, I'm Bridget."  
" I didn't ask"  
"oh..."  
"your bed is over there, Its the orange one."  
"okay." We all stood there awkwardly. What was this place and why were they giving me a bed? I didn't want to stay here.  
" well, Bridget, I know you'll settle in nicely. I'll be around to check up on you."  
" wait! don't leave! I don't want to stay i want to see my mom and dad!" I got teary eyed.  
" I'm sorry.. Goodbye" And he walked out the door leaving me no explanation, no hug and nothing to hold onto.  
PRESENT  
'.. Bridget, you need to concentrate. Staring at that picture wont help you. There gone."  
" I know, I just don't know what to do, I mean, I don't even know what happened to them"  
" I know... But right now you have to practice your symbol power"  
" alright"  
SAMURAI PRESENT  
" But i can handle the moogers by myself" Jayden implied  
" But a true leader will accept their fate"  
" i don't want a team Ji"  
" Jayden, you are a great samurai but when nighloks decide to arrive you can't face them alone, they need to be summoned"  
" Fine, assemble them" Ji gathered the colorful arrows and shot them all in the air, arriving at their destinations.  
"Go, they will be on their way!"  
" I won't let you down, Ji! Rangers together samurai forver!" as he rode away on his horse.  
A young african american was about to get on his pedal stool when an arrow arrived beside him. He looked to his father who nodded, he hurridley gather his items and abruptly left giving his team no explanation. He was soon at the park when he saw the samurai crest on a va, jumped to stop it.  
" I am ready to fight alongside you" as he put his head down. The window scrolled down revealing a very confused asian women. She stepped out the car just in time for The male to zip up his jacket.  
" are you the red ranger?'  
"no, I'm blue"  
" And I'm pink"  
" I'm Kevin' as he held out his hand  
" Mia" as she shook it. While they were shaking hands another young man in a green jacket came along. "You guys must be my peeps"  
" Are you the red ranger?'  
" No dude, I'm mighty green, Are you?"  
"no"  
" The names Mike"  
Just then a blonde teen hopped off the bus and was approached.  
" Are you guys the Red Ranger?"  
"No, who are you?"  
" Yellow, but my name's Emily" With their little chat, a male on a white horse with red decor was approaching.  
" With an entrance like that, you have to be the red ranger."  
" yes, i am the red ranger. let me warn you know, you must be ready to fight the nighlok to protect the world. do not accept just because you have trained to do so. Are you ready to fight and commit with all your heart  
" Without hesitation"  
" I've been planning on this since i was a little girl, so yes."  
" im ready to give it all ive got"  
" okay, okay, does it have to be so formal? Lets do this thing."  
The man in red handed out all of the samuraizers.  
" lets go"  
They arrived at the shiba house and everyone was amazed at how big it was.  
" I assume you all have awaited for this day" Ji stated. They all nodded.  
"well, i can assure you, you all will be safe here. Along the house there is a strong power symbol that will not allow the nighlok access to the shiba house. if they try to enter, they'll be shot 100ft away from the facility, our GAP sensor will go off and i'm sure you all will handle it from there. Please feel free to explore. I've already made bedrooms based on previous generations. Pink and Yellow will share a room and blue and green will share. I hope you don't mind." They nodded but were barely paying attention admiring all the valuables and decor. Once Ji thought they were comfortable he went to his office and found a letter on his desk with the Lost samurai crest.  
_I Guess we'll be expecting help with generation. That must mean very bad things will happen to lead to this..._...


	2. Chapter 2 : The Letter

"Dear Ji,

I have seen the future and it's time for me to take actions. i have met some incredible people and i believe they have what it takes to be the extra help this generation of samurai will need. I know they're still young and new but I have faith that they would make it through.

The Leader of the Lost Samurai is Bailey Wright. She was born on June 30th, 1997 being 18 years old. She is training to be the white lost ranger. Her element is the sun with the folding zord, rhino, for her strength. Her main focus is the heat the sun obtains. Fits perfectly, she's a hothead. She is fearless and strong, i have a feeling jayden and her will bang heads when they meet. They are the same exact person but different genders, quite odd. She has beautiful; strawberry-blonde hair with ocean blue has trust and anger issues with everyone she meets, it took several years for her to accept the other rangers. With those issues, her and Mike will clash and get along for their similarities. For a female she has an athletic build which makes her incredibly strong. She is a little taller than Mia. She keeps her emotions bottled up inside and ONLY releases them in fighting, smart but dumb. She is very misleading being 5'8''. She has a slight tan but not much, with small freckles, Her brother, Eli is her only family left, her rock.

Eli Wright is the oldest of the orphans. Being born January 11th, 1994, he's 18. He is very tall with emerald green eyes with black hair that looks like a box cut. He is usually very laid back, with a happy vibe and is the wisest of his generation he's been told. Everyone in the orphanage looks up to him as the dad of the group with his overprotectiveness. Kevin and him will get along, both very loyal to their leader but Eli is laid back so he is not exactly like Kevin. He is Bailey's older brother. Skylar is training him to be the black ranger. None of them were true rangers but, things change. Skylar wasn't ready to reveal her real reason for training them. With Eli Wright being the black ranger his element is the moon being able to control the elements from the periodic table. With the folding zord of a wolf for his stealth and wiseness. Skylar trusted him just as she did with the rest.

Jordan was born On July 31st, 1995, so she's 17 years old. For instance, Jordan was a tough person, being viciously truthful, but had a soft spot for her. Her real name is Jordan Davis. No one ever mentions her last name or she'll tear your head off. She was dropped off at the orphanages doorstep only a few months old. She has a very dark past. When Skylar arrived, jordan started noticing some changes in her life. Like dark magic. Skylar didn't tell any of the teens at the time that she gave each of them some power. Jordan got the power of darkness. With that kind of power she is very moody. So she is training to be the purple ranger with the folding zord of a panther with being able to handle deep dark magic. When she was 14, Octoroo found out about her, so being a nighlok, he took advantage right away. He cursed her. If she uses too much symbol power at a time she may become evil for all eternity. Only her team mates know about her curse. She has become evil twice from training and practice too hard. The first time she received help from her folding zord, the panther. The second time she told Eli which told the whole house. The teens understood why she kept it from them but now they all help her out when they feel like shes going overboard. From all the stress and destruction from the curse, she unknowingly rises the sanzu river. With this dark side she is the antagonist of the group, being rude, mysterious and sly, so basically a total bitch. Mia and Jordan may have a closer connection because Jordan needs someone to care for her but then can take care of herself, confusing but logical. The only physical features that changed was that she added dark purple streaks to her jet black hair to make her more fierce. The color matches her eyes perfectly. By the way, Eli and Jordan have been dating for two years, i know its not approved in the samurai world but they cope well.

Another member of the lost ranger team is Aiden Tucker. Born on August 16th, 1995 being 17 years old. He is the brown lost ranger. He is able to control and communicate with the animals. His main animal/ folding zord is the horse for his outgoing personality but incredibly smart. He's a technopath. His story is truly inspiring. When Aiden wa 11 years old he became ill with GBS from a mosquito bite. His treatment was very expensive but his parents did their best to pay it. After 11months, the doctors told him he had 6 months left to live. His parents lost everything. Their home was even going into foreclosure. Aiden, with a heavy heart, told his parents to stop paying for the treatment because it was his destiny. His parents first refused Aiden's wish. So, Aiden wrote a will saying it's what he wanted. He also said to start a new family, he wanted them to leave before his death so it won't haunt them. Reluctantly, they left. Aiden died a month later but was revived and became a miracle child. There is still no explanation for his recovery. By choice he went to an orphanage and never contacted his parents again. He was the last to arrive at the orphanage. But he has grown into a lovely young man. He is now an athletic star. He does get very emotional with situations but always was a quick thinker and would resolve it. He is tall but not that tall. He is as tall as Antonio. I've seen Antonio. He will be arriving very soon. Aiden has curly, sandy blonde hair with hazel eyes and has a beach boy tan. He is the brains of the team. He made the morphers and folding zords. I had no idea the possibilities with a technopath were that grand. I have also seen he has a crush on Bridget. Since he is technopath he has taken an interest in video games, i have observed mike is a champ at video games so they will get along great and will always battle each other but Aiden will have the upper hand because he's a technopath. Also, when Antonio arrives they'll work great together when making zords and combination. Aiden will fit in just great.

Speaking of Bridgit, she is the youngest of our team. Her full name is Bridget Stirt. I am training her to be the orange lost samurai. Her element is nature with a snake folding zord for her personality, her focus is poisson's. Which you don't want to mess with. She may look cute and cuddly but don't underestimate her. When she was 6 years old her parents got into a car accident. She was told nothing of their deaths so she is in the dark, i would tell her but its not my place too. Bridget has a fear of cars and walks everywhere. Such a coincidence i think. One of her mother's wishes was to do martial arts so bridgit did just that so she could feel " connected " to her. She does everything as if she was going to die tomorrow, living a happy life. She was the second to arrive at the orphanage. When Aiden arrived, there was this light in her eyes that i can't explain. I believe it's love at first sight but she is keeping it a secret but with me being me, i know about it. I think she hasn't told him because she doesn't want to be left. She born on April 4th, 1996 so she is currently 16 years old. She is very graceful when she trains but very sneaky which leads to her opponents downfalls. She is the same height as Emily, they'll be great friend when they meet. She has a southern tan with brown hair and natural blonde tints/ highlights with blue/green eyes and is relatively short. She also has dimples that could make you melt.

Then as you know theres me. We haven't kept in touch for a while so I created the team with Jaydens fathers help before he passed as you already know. You know everything and i trust you will tell no one of this until it is time to meet. I am the silver lost ranger. My strongest element is the weather with the hawk folding zord. My power is energy. As you know i am able to control everything there is being immortal but stuck at 17. I am also able to see the future as you know. So, my judgement is always a good one. My parents, Father Time & Mother Nature, are not happy with the nighlok and hope this generation will destroy them for good.

Until it is time,

Skylar"

_Oh boy, i hope she knows what shes doing. If father time and mother nature have faith in her, so do I. Jayden will not be happy im keeping things from him, but it has to be done. He has enough to worry about with his own secret. Her sense of the future is extraordinary. When the time comes Skylar. When the time comes.. _


	3. Chapter 3 : Bonding

" Hey Kev, want to spar?"

"sure'

As the two boy got into their stances, Mia took the time to explore the kitchen. She was always fond of cooking, having doing it with her family all the time. Whenever she wasn't schooling or assisting kindergarten teachers she was cooking. Her family thought she was a great cook and couldn't wait to show her new friends just how good she could be. She opened cabinets, looked through drawers, and inspected just what she using. Fortunately, many of the cooking utensils were beyond what ever she had at home. So advanced and couldn't wait to get her hands on them. She opened the fridge and found cookie dough, she hoped Ji didn't mind if she made cookies for a thank you.

Meanwhile, Jayden was in his room, thinking about what he just brought upon himself, strangers, in his home, he wasn't sure if he was ready to lead but it had to be done for the sake of the world. He only knew the basics, names, colors, parents. I mean, his parents lived with him in the last war, from what he remembered they all seemed nice. To look deeper in their lives he picked up the archives on each generation color, to get a full understanding of what each family typically was like. He thought it would be easier on him considering he's not very good with making friends.

Green ranger : was always outgoing and easy be around. Always competitive but can handle defeat. It also said, it takes a lot of time for green to get use to new surroundings no matter where they are in his/her life. Moving into a new house per se could be difficult for a green ranger background. They usually stay put. Weaknesses :symbol power. Strength: hand to hand combat. Green always has a way of annoying the blue ranger with being total opposites but also attracting at the same time because they can learn from each other, if they truly are a rangers they're a great team. In free time they like to be silly, pull pranks and exploring. _Easy enough_

Blue ranger : Very disciplined, loyal and very reliable. Will do anything asked of him/her. Feels as though if he/she lets someone down that they have failed their mission, encouragement is always helpful. Has a hard time with green rangers with being so unorganized and disorderly. Takes a lot of time for a blue ranger to become " friendly" with new faces. Doesn't typically like people who rub him the wrong way. Likes people just like him and throws a fit when people aren't as enthusiastic to the samurai life as he/she is. Every 5 generations it is to be said the blue ranger falls for a another ranger but usually never goes anywhere in life, typical crush if very young.. Usually spends free time rereading archives , training or spending time alone. Weakness: Trys to hard - Strength: good swordsman. _hmm i like him already_

Pink ranger : Trustworthy, straightforward and helpful. Always cares for people because s/he can't stand to see someone hurt. Usually takes medicine as a career when not training or around other needy people. Must always feel like they're needed. Doesn't like to be alone. Has a long history of bad cooking. Usually does what asked of and leaves it at that. Doesn't talk very much but when s/he does, its important so listen. Pink and yellow always seem to get along being the typical females of the house. No matter how much she cares for you she will never sell out her girlfriends. Will take a bullet for anyone even strangers. Usually medals when it comes to family/friends problems. Whenever she does wrong s/he feels depressed. Weakness: sense of direction - Strength: intuition. _Note to self- don't have Mia's cooking , motherly figure= good_

Yellow ranger: Upon first arrival, usually feels intimidated because typically always small. Known for being the soul of the team, always has a way of having a place in a heart with everyone she meets. When fighting, don't underestimate s/he, will defeat you once s/he knows your technique. Has habits of putting self down or feeling like they're not good enough compared to everyone else. Cares for everyone very much, not in a motherly way but in a sibling way. doesn't like arguments or fights. Believes in world peace. Can play an instrument very well, whether its a voice, string or brass, always excels. Keeps things bottled up until s/he explodes and breaks down. Can have feelings hurt very easily, must be delicate. Loves everyone in the house but when crossed it's like a natural disaster happened and be prepared for the worse. Usually lives the furthest from the Shiba house, so has different morals than most people. Loves animals, any occupations with animals or music is best suited. Weakness: self confidence - Strength: Symbol power _interesting... very, unique_

" HA"

Mike was huffing deeply, Kevin had just beat him. Mia ran outside

" Have any of you seen Emily?' Both nodded their heads. Mia ran to Ji. "Mentor, we can't find Emily."

" Go, Search for her, I'll inform Jayden". Mia nodded and left with the boys on her tail.

"EMILY!"

"EMILY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"EM?"

" Have you seen her ?"

No, You?'

"No.." Mike approaches with chinese food.

"Mike!? Have you even been looking?"

"For what ?"

"Emily!"

"Chill out dude, i got hungry, i'm sure she's just site seeing or something"

" I don't know, she's a country girl i don't think she'd wander off in a big city."

Kevin stares at Mikes food. " Want a bite?" handing some.

"No thanks i never snack between meals during samurai traing."

"well went aren't you training?"

" Uhm, never"

"wow" mia exclaimed " You're really serious about this samurai stuff huh?"

" of course. Aren't you?"

" Yes but i also want have a normal life, ya know meet my prince charming some day."

"its a big adjustment you'll get used to it."

" i heard you quit training for the Olympics, thats a big sacrifice. Don't you miss it ?"

"... No. When a samurai decides to serve, he is committed, forever."

" wow. Forever? thats a long time to go without a snack."

" Hey, there she is." All look out the window.

" YA , HEYA, YA, "

" There you are"

" Emily"

" you've been out here training all by yourself?"

" Yes, The true dedication of a true samurai."

"oh that's not all, when i came here i promised my big sister i'd make her proud."

"Big sister?"

" My big sister was suppose to become the yellow ranger, but she got sick and i had to take her place."

" Thats a lot to ask of you" _poor thing, going through all of this, all on her shoulders._

" Anyways, i wasn't a superstar in school either."

"don't sell yourself out."

" Oh no. I have many talents, like playing the flute! And i can definitely handle a sword. So this a new start for me.!" She smiled

" Hear that? A true samurai warrior"

" Here, you need this more than i do" Mike offered some food. _i've never noticed but her blonde curls are really pretty in the wind and the way she smiles... wow._


	4. Chapter 4 : New Surroundings

" I can't" Bridget complained

"Yes you can, just dig deep and make your inner flower come out." Skylar encouraged

Bridget closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to find inner peace. She began writing the kanji for a venus fly trap except it had to be a large one, not a normal sized one. She opened her eyes and finished the kanji. Instead of working, a thorn pricked her hand.

"ugh! I'll never get this right.!"

" just calm down, you have it in you, maybe not right now. But you do, you need to find something to help bring it out."

" LIKE A BATTLE"

"you know we can't do that"

" But the power rangers do it, they have powers, like me and you. And they fight! Saving the world and all the fun stuff."

"You think fighting to the death is fun?"

"When you put it that way...no"

"But why can't we fight with them ?"

"We can't"

"Why?"

"We're not ready"

"What do you mean?"

" SHE SAYING WE SUCK" Bailey interrupted.

" No, I didn't say that"

"You thought it"

" Not necessarily, we just need to make sure we're at our best. The Power Rangers have known each other for hundreds of generations. If we just show up saying we want to fight, we'll have to prove we can and won't fall behind. We have to impress big Red."

"Whatever. What makes him so special? Just because he's the color red makes him so important?"

"Not uh, he has the sealing symbol to put Master Xandred away. DUH" Bridget added

" Really? What makes you think THIS one will get it if they other previous 17 haven't?" Jordan interrupted.

" Hope"

"Hope?" bailey asked

" Hope... Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. If the public believes he can do it, it's all the hope they need."

"That's a lot to put on one guys shoulders" Aiden walked in.

" Yes, it is. But this specific Red ranger has something extra his father, his grandfather and so on doesn't have."

"And what's that?" Aiden asked

"Us."

"Well you keep saying we're going to fight with them, but when? You say they'll need help, why can't we help them now. We'll train with them, build a bond before it's too late." Bailey questioned annoyingly

Skylar sighed. " There's so much you don't know"

"Well go on mighty mentor" Eli commented.

" Very well. Centuries ago, an unknown creature emerged from the ground. The Greeks thought the Gods were mad at us and didn't want to deal with us anymore so Zeus spoke to Hates and told him to send demons to Earth. Well, that's not the case. You know how scientists are tring to figure out other dimensions?" They all nodded. " Well, the sanzu river is another dimension, only, scientists haven't discovered it yet."

" That doesn't make any sense."

" Could you imagine what humans would do trying to go there ? All the dieing people touching the poisonous water ? Devastation."

" Well why don't you tell them to be aware of it?"

" It's the government. Anyway, not all nighlok are full nighlok."

" What do you mean?" Aiden asked

" She means like Dayu and Dekker." Eli replied.

" Yeah, like them."

" How did they become like that ?" Bailey asked

" Well, legend has it that a long time ago. Dayu and Dekker were married. They were on their honeymoon when a fire burned down where they were staying. Dekker trying to be the man, tried putting it out. Failed. And went into unconsciousness. Dayu, woke up to smoke and found Dekker missing. She searched until she found him by the door passed out. She dragged him outside. She called out for help but no one responded. She wept and held him close realizing his last breaths could be his last. Suddenly, a mysterious figure came out of the shadows and claimed he could help. She said anything to save her beloved. His reply was to switch your human life for a nighlok one. Not knowing what he meant, took his deal anyway. But, the mysterious nighlok tricked her. Dekker was revived but now has no memory of Dayu or his past. Dekker can also change forms from human to nighlok when wanted. The mysterious nighlok also gave Dekker a sword, Urumasa. It can slice through anything, even canyons. Dayu however, is also half nighlok, but can't change into her human form any longer. She is half human because she has human feeling like you and I. Her guitar Dekker gave her for their anniversary turned into her harmonium with a blade inside. And that's their story.."

" That's jank" Bailey commented

"Awe! All she did for him and now he has no memory of her!" Bridget added.

"Love can be beautiful, but deadly" Eli thought out loud

" Whatever, their not our problem so why fuss over them." Jordan replied

" They are our problem. They are known to be some of the most feared nighlok around. You don't ever fight them alone, got it? Dekker is unbeatable and Dayu hates humans because she no longer is one. They are not ordinary, if you see them, run. Let the power rangers handle them."

" LIKE HELL" Bailey and Jordan said at the same time

" I'll fight their sorry a.."

" YOU WILL NOT" skylar shouted " Is that understood?"

" But..." Jordan interrupted

" No if, ands, or buts. Understand?" They nodded.

" Why haven't any of the other rangers beat them?" Aiden asked

" Dekker is unbeatable, immortal and Dayu doesn't usually come to earth, she hids on Xandred's ship all day long."

" When we face them... I mean IF we ever face them, even as power rangers, we'll have to be extremely cautious. If they're as bad as you say we'll have to seriously fight for our lives."

" Well, there is one way to send them all away for good."

" How?"

" The Red ranger will have to use the sealing symbol against Master X when the great battle comes" Bailey finished.

" But i thought they were half and half?"

" But they also need sanzu water to survive, pure water, the water we drink harms them immensely"

" Well, if we're going to help the power rangers, we'll need to practice!" Bridget said running off for more training"

Skylar, Aiden and Eli chuckled at the youngest samurai. The rest of them really started to think about the nighlok and what they were getting themselves into, did they really want to die for people they didn't know and fight along people who may not let them fight with them? They didn't know but they all were going to try. Each of them got up and went to practice something samurai related. Whether it was symbol power, sparing, combat or reading archives.

_I want to fight now , though. I want to be just like them. The red ranger, the leader, all the power, all the authority. But I'm no leader, thats Skylar, the one WITH authority and WITH great power. I'll have to be better than her, then she'll see I can be a leader and maybe i could lead all of us into a battle someday like the Red ranger. But I'm the White ranger. Eh, It's closer to red than silver is. _Bailey thought to herself. Now she was determined.

dfbhvaiudbrvbhtfbbyh

_SLAP_ Mike just got defeated in a sparring exercise by Kevin.

" C'mon Mike, you have to be better at this" Kevin told

" yeah I know I know."

" You have to know what your opponent is going to do by what their stance is and their eye direction." Jayden added

" But how do you guys do that ?"

" Jayden just told you. Try again" The two began sparring again. Not soon after, Mike was on the mat again.

" C'mon Mike, I know you can do this." Jayden encouraged. Jayden went to swing at Kevin but it was deflected. Jayden swung at Mike and instead of deflecting it, Mike got smacked with a stick. Jayden shook his head and tried giving more advice.

" Mike's having a real difficult time with this isnt he?" Emily spoke to Mia.

" Yeah, he should be trying harder."

" But don't you think he is trying?"

" I don't know. We haven't been here long, but I can tell he's a slacker."

" But maybe that's how he was taught. He probably doesn't know any better. He's a gamer"

" But that gives no excuse. He's 17, he should be old enough to know when playtime is over" Mentor cut in. Emily sighed and continued to watch Mike get beaten. She didn't know why but Mike made her feel some weird way. She didn't know what is was because people always picked on her at school. She had always had crushes but let them go because no one liked her. But Mike.. was different. He was certainly attractive so give that a check. But she didn't really know anything about him, maybe she should try and get to know him...

" Emily?"

" hmm? Oh sorry, just lost in thought I guess. What did you say?"

" I said do you want to spar?"

" Oh yeah, sure."

Mia and Emily got onto the center mat and went into spar positions. The went and sat down because no one really knew what everyone was capable of. Especially Jayden. Everyone knew Kevin was good at sparring when he faced Mike. Everyone just assumed Jayden was good because he was leader. But no one knew what Mike, Emily or Mia were capable of. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses. The girls circled each other for a good minute, thinking of what they should do. Emily was going to wait for Mia to attack, she was good defensively. Mia got tired of waiting and made the first move towards emily's shoulder. Emily blocked it easily then went for Mia's legs, she jumped. Mia swung a little too close to Emily's body so Emily did a cartwheel and swung when she came back up. Mia was kind of thrown off, she's never seen that before surprisingly so, in result, got smacked in the shoulder. But Mia turned around and pulled herself together. And they continued.

_Wow, that was a good on Emily's part_. _But she seems so afraid to attack first, we'll have to fix that. For being 16 and a female, not bad. I'll have to do some one on one sessions. _Jayden said to himself while watching.

_Emily needs to work on her form, she's not balanced enough thats why she keeps falling. Mia is doing a good job. She won't have a problem out in battle but if she does I'll help her out. She is pretty, no Kevin, stop. Samurai duties first, family later. _Kevin also thought.

_Look at them go. they're girls and they can defend themselves. And I can't even block one of Kevin's swings but they can go on for a whole five minutes. Must be females or something. Hopefully its the female thing because then i look like an idiot. So embarrassing, I'm like at the bottom of our chain. Jayden-Kevin-Mia-Emily- then me... Emily had to watch her sister fight a deadly illness and she is still here. Mia just looks perfect, fighting stance, perfect. Movements, perfect. UGH I'm such a screw up! _Mike didn't know what to do anymore, maybe being a samurai wasn't for him..

It's been nearly 20 minutes and the girls were beginning to grow tired and hoped for one of the others to lose steam and make a mistake. But unfortunately, neither of them were giving up. Mia's hits were becoming less hard and Emily's defense was growing weaker. Jayden was surprised how long the girls have been fighting, of course the boys would have been longer if Mike blocked but he could tell Mike will need serious help. Mia swung at Emily's leg. EMily wasn't fast enough and got hit and went down with a cry.

"AHH"

"Oh my gosh, Emily are you okay?!" Mia bent down, the boys stood uo but didn't move. Just then EMily took Mia's arm, flipped her over then pointed her katana at Mia.

"Point." Everyone was shocked. Emily was shocked. Jayden was taken by surprise. Mentor said yellow had always has self conscious issues. I guess it skipped a generation, so he thought. Emily offered a hand to help Mia up but Mia caught on wanted to continue. So she stood up and got into a stance again. Emily was shocked, she wanted to go again? She was like worn-out. She didn't want to look like a wimp so she got into a stance again. They must have had 10 hits then Mia put Emily on the mat.

" point" Mia gave Emily a hand.

" Thanks..." Emily mumbled. She looked like a fool, she got too cocky and lost her cool. She knew she was going to get beat when she met her teammates at the park. Everyone congratulated her and Mia but she just nodded and went into the kitchen to grab some peas. She opened the freezer to find no peas.

" No peas? .. that's odd" Emily whispered. She looked around the cabinets for a baggy to put ice in.

" Hey" Mike said as he sat down on a stool. Emily jumped, she wasn't expecting for someone to follow.

"hey"

"What's wrong? You were great."

" Thanks but you should be congratulating Mia she won the second time"

" You won the first." GAHH he has a point... say something Em...

" That's true."

" What are you doing anyway?"

" I was looking for peas for my elbow, i hit it when i fell. But theres no peas in the freezer so i was looking for a baggy but i can't find any of those either."

"oh. here let me look." Mike got up, and looked around. He opened the cabinet under the sink and found some. " Here, i found some"

" Thanks" Emily breathed

" No problem... How did you do it?"

" Do what?"

" Those flips or whatever you did."

" A cartwheel? I'm surprised I did one myself, I usually fall, I'm a klutz so I'm accident prone."

"Oh."

" Beginners luck i guess"

" Definitely not luck, you just were confident in yourself."

" Yeah, i guess i was."

" C'mon guys, let's do some symbol power." Mentor walked in. The two youngest samurai followed Ji outside. All of the samurai got to an aisle and began drawing their kanji. As Ji went to all the samurai and praised them. Mike was having a difficult time writing his kanji. He'd get it right but not in the right order and got extremely frustrated.

"Calm down mike, do it again." Ji said. He tried and kept getting it wrong. " Writing symbols can be very difficult, just find it in yourself and you'll get it." Mike nodded his head and went inside straight to his wrong, fell on his bed face first and groaned.

_UGHHH I need to do this. no, i need a break, I'll be back in a few hours. _Mike changed into day clothes because it would kind of weird and suspicious if he walked around in training clothes. Put on his shoes and jumped out the window. _I'll be back, just later. _


	5. Chapter 5 : A Rough Start

Hey guys, I'd really appreciate some reviews but I'll keep on writing anyway. I'll also being skipping some episodes since I'm starting to write REALLY BEHIND the actual show. I saw todays episode " Evil Reborn" it was a really good episode, I can't believe theres only like one more left. But i'll continue to write even when it'll be over. Anyway here's chapter 5

**SAMURAI**

" Has anyone seen Mike?" Emily walked in the common room. They nodded their heads. Emily had become worried because it was getting dark out and Mike still wasn't home.

" Ji, where do you think he went?"

" I'm sure he just need some fresh air, he'll be back soon." Emily nodded trusting his judgement. Emily walked into her room and sat on the bed. For some reason no one else was worried about his whereabouts except her. Was she just paranoid or homesick or even worse.. crushing. She shook that from her head immediately. She was just paranoid, thats all. She went to the bathroom to splash her face with water, she needed to calm down. While washing her face, Mia walked in to check up on her roommate. Mia thought she was troubled and decided to help her. She heard the water running and walked in. Emilys face was down.

" Are you okay?"

Emily jumped and hit her head on the faucet. " Ow."

" ohmygosh Emily are you okay?"

" Yeah, you just scared me, thats all"

" I'm sorry i startled you. Anyways, are you okay? You seem very concerned about Mikes disappearance."

" And why aren't you ? One of our teammates are out there and none of you seem to care.?"

"oh.. i'm sure he's fine Emily, Jayden said he would talk to him whenever he came home."

" And what if he doesn't? He could be in serious trouble."

" He's not Emily."

" And how do you that ?"

" I don't, but i just know, trust me. My sense of intuition is supreme."

"...whatever." EMily whispered. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed.

"... Mia?"

" Yeah, what is it?"

" What are these feelings..?"

" Depends, what are you feeling?"

" I don't know."

" Do you like someone.?"

" I think so, but what if he doesn't like me back?"

" Well, life will go on. And you'll find someone that will be perfect for you. And you'll have your happily ever after."

" Happily ever after..?"

" Yeah, i love fairytales, I want to have my grand wedding with my prince charming, settle down and grow old together."

"wow, so you love Belle from Beauty and the Beast?"

" She's okay but i really like Aurora. The way the prince goes and rescue's her from her deep sleep against the evil dragon maleficent. And wakes her from true love's kiss..."

" You only like her because she's pink!"

" Actually the fairies keep alternating her dress from pink to blue. And whose your favorite princess?" she smile inside thinking of someone..

" Belle. True love is when you love someone for what's inside. Beauty is the eye of the beholder and Belle fell in love with the beast because she saw light in him even though he wasn't a prince."

" But he was, he just chose to act that way."

" Because no one gave him the chance.'

" Eh, Aurora is still better !"

" Nope, Belle" Emily giggles as she skipped out of the room.

" HEY you only like her because she's yellow !" She shouted as she chased Emily.

**SAMURAI**

Mike was walking on the pier thinking how he could become better. Well his encouragement was more self cautious. He wanted to be just like Jayden but he could never be jayden because he was the man. And no one can beat the man. But in order to be Jayden he'd have to beat Kevin and that wa a double whammy. Trying to beat two great samurais, impossible. But he shouldn't be thinking about beating his teammates. He began running and training on the pier. He did a flip and landed on his knees looking down. _In order to beat a nighlok i'll have to see his next move. And to do that i'll have to stay calm. _

Jayden was in the same position as mike and it seemed that they were connected. They two samurai calmed down, closed their eyes and focused. Then they both shot their eyes open and succeeded in the training technique. MIke no longer felt bad about himself. Jayden smiled at himself and went back in the Shiba house.

" Jayden, it's 10 o'clock, should we search for Mike?" Kevin asked

" No, MAking adjustments is a difficult thing to ask all of you and he just needs time and his time is being used up right now." he responded. Kevin nodded, then the girls came rushing in still arguing about the princesses.

" No BELLE is waaaayyyy better than aurora"

" Last time i checked, aurora is just as good as Belle, but in MY opinion, Aurora sweeps Belle out of the dust." As they continued their disagreement, the boys looked at each other with confused faces.

" Uhmm, don't mean to interrupt but what are you arguing over?" Kevin asked

" Which Disney princess is better which is obviously aurora."

" What is a disney princess?" jayden added. The two girls gasped as if Xandred walked in the door.

" You don't know what a princess is ?" Mia asked. Jayden nodded

" You have much to learn!" Emily shrieked as she grabbed Jaydens arms, while Mia took the other.

" Why do I feel like i should have kept my mouth shut?" Jayden thought out loud.

" WELL AT LEAST YOU STOPPED THEM FROM ARGUING!" Kevin shouted as they three walked away. Kevin chuckled to himself. He knew all about the princesses, Mia gave him a lecture a day or two ago. Jayden is going to hate Disney after he learns everything about the princesses.

**LOST SAMURAI**

" Why are you fighting with me?" skylar questioned

" Because I don't see the point in waiting to show up in the samurais lives right now !" Bailey argued as she walked out leaving the whole team in shock. Skylar followed her.

" Leave me alone"

" Bail, your acting different, what's bothering you?"

" What's bothering me !? What's bothering me ?! what's bothering me is that you said I'M LEADER but yet you're taking control all the time . If i'm going to lead this team then i need to know how to do it."

" I didn't know, i'm sorry, i won't cut in any more"

" I mean, i know you're our mentor but i feel like i'm useless. You're all powerful, smart, pretty and just great person and then theres me. Rude, no power, no nothing.."

" Bailey, you're good at what you do. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses."

" oh yeah? What are your weaknesses ?"

" For one, doing this. Right now. What we're doing. Having heart-heart. Feelings, emotions. But i'm learning just as you are being leader. How about this, il mentor as much as i please but if you feel just ive me a little heads up and i'll let you take over from there.? Deal?"

" Deal, but what is our signal?"

" I'll give know, okay?" Bailey nodded. " Come, let's go. They're probably worried about you."

" Them? worried about me? No. "

" They do care about you, you are they're leader."

" I know i just never had someone care for me aside Eli."

" I know but change can be good." Skylar said as they walked out and back to the training room.

" Hey guys, sorry i stormed out i just needed a breather thats all"

" Well its good to know our leader isn't giving up" Eli winked and she smiled.

" Bail, wanna train?" Bridgit asked

" Yeah sure"

" I know I'm not as good as you but don't hold back because i know those moogers won't go easy on me."

_WOW, funny how sky and i just had a conversation about learning. I guess change is good. _As she smiled at Skylar nodded. They both got in their positions and began sparring.

" Hey, Eli?"

" Yeah, what's up Tucker?"

" How do you do it?"

" Do what?"

" Stay so calm"

" I don't know, i guess i'm just naturally calm, why?"

" I don't know, i guess just curious."

" Speaking of curiosity, lets spar." They both got up and went to a separate mat.

Skylar was proud of herself. She chose a group of OK kids. She went into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. She'd replace the coffee beans later before miss Olga came home from work at 6pm. Speaking of miss Olga it's 5;45! She ran into the backyard and told them the time, they immediately began packing up the little gear they ha and hid it in the bushes. Miss Olga was the meanest and most abusive person they'd ever met and knowing a lot of bullies from school, thats big. When they finished hiding the items they went to their rooms and pretended to be cleaning their rooms and just in time because she was walking in now.

" CHILDREN, I TRUST YOU BEHAVED" She yelled as she entered the household. The five came down the stairs and nodded as they all stopped on a step. " Good, i would hate to see what would happened if something did happen" she bloated. They just stared at her, " What are you looking at? Go be productive." They went back upstairs and huffed in the hallway, they forgot to do their chores and they can only imagine what will happen when she finds out. And they really didn't want to. They would fight back and could easily defeat her but the last time one of them did that which was Aiden who was sticking up for Bridgit when she clean the bathroom to Olga's needs when it was fine. Olga hit Bridgit square across the jaw. Aiden, seeing stood up for her by pushing Olga. olga went mad and beat him silly. He needed to go to the hospital and when the doctors asked what happened she simply said he got jumped and found him in the alley. Aiden was bedridden for weeks, he almost failed the 7th grade because of her. Let alone Eli was going to fail 8th grade for taking care of Aiden because Olga refused to. Being the oldest Eli took it as being responsible for helping Aiden recover. Skylar arrived 2 months after Aiden recovered. They all said their goodbyes and went into the faded colored doored rooms. They all got into their pajamas and were getting ready for bed because school was tomorrow.

" Bridgit !" Olga yelled. Bridgit scrunched her nose at the sound of her voice. She began her trot towards the door when Olga yelled for her again. Thats when the boys room opened up and Bridgit ran down the stairs before Olga got really mad which wasn't possible. Rangers white, black, purple and brown could only sit in the hallway and wait for Bridge to come back upstairs so they can make sure she's okay. Bridgit arrived in front of the kitchen door while Olga was staring at her intensely.

" yes?" All that Olga did was point at the dishes and bridgit went and picked up the sponge and turned the water on and began.

" Why weren't these done before i can home?" Bridgit said nothing because she didn't have an answer. If Olga found out about the samurai lifestyle, she beat them more for not telling them. After living with this women you're whole life you know when to speak and when not to. Now was the time to not talk. " So, you don't know huh? Thats your answer every time you pathetic creature. Why do i even bother asking? No wonder you're failing english because you don't even know you're own language, you're not even american!. AHH YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!" She smacked Bridgit on the back with a loud SMACK Bridgit winced but didn't cry out, she wasn't going to give the satisfaction to her.

" You know this wouldn't have happened if you just did what you were told this wouldn't have happened!" Bridgit just nodded. " ITS POLITE TO TALK BACK WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU !" She hit bridgit again except she spun Bridgit around and punched her across the face. Bridgit went sprawling onto the kitchen floor with a little bit of blood staining the floor, again. Bridgit grabbed her face, stood back up and continued the dishes. But before she could pick up the sponge she received another hit but to the back of the head. She was surprised she hasn't visited the hospital yet.

" PATHETIC" olga screamed, went to her office and slammed the door. Bridgit got up off the floor, again. Picked up the sponge and continued the dishes silently crying with water and mixed blood drops that fell into the sink.

" Okay, sky you can come out now, she went into her office." Jordan went to the closet, opened it and let sky out.

" This is all my fault i should have kept track of time. Its important to balance your life with samurai and regular life style. I should go down there and make sure she's okay."

" Sky, she's not a baby. Were training to become samurai for goodness sakes, i'm sure she can handle a few punches" Jordan said. Skylar only nodded.

" But its not worth for you to get caught anyways, and don't blame yourself, we live here, we sneak you here, we should have been keeping track of time as well. We're all at fault here." Eli added. SKylar nodded again.

Bridgit finished the dishes she was suppose to do and dragged herself to her room, she was very tired. She saw her friends in the hal. " Hey guys, what are you doing?"

" Were waiting for you silly" Aiden went for a hug which she accepted gladly. They all stood up.

" Let me see" Eli took Bridge from Aiden. As Eli examined Bridgit Skylar couldn't help but blame herself.

" What is it Dr.?" Somehow Bridgit always lightened up the mood

" Well, you'll live. But no gym tomorrow." Bridgit nodded a came out of Eli's embrace only to be embraced by everyone else. " What's going on?"

" We just, need to be thankful for what we have. There are still people worse than we are, we have eachother." Aiden spoke. Everyone nodded.

" Guys, i know i'm a total bitch i'm really glad we're all together." Jordan spoke up for the first time.

" Its okay Jor, w understand" Bridgit responded and the rest nodded. They all released from their group hug, went into their rooms and crawl into their beds. _Tomorrow is a brand new day _Bridgit thought.


	6. Chapter 6 : School For Samurai ?

**NEXT DAY **

Jayden was up before the sun as usual. But he heard the gate open, being the oldest and the red ranger he automatically got in protective mode. He snuck around until he was near the door awaiting the intruder. he made a mental note to put up more protective symbols for extra protection. The door knob began to move and jayden was ready. Right before jayden attacked it was Mike.

" Jeazzus Mike, you scared me half to death!"

" Sorry jay.." Mike mumbled

" You shouldn't have wandered off, you made a certain yellow ranger very uneasy"

" really? I wonder why . Anyway i'm sorry, i wasn't thinking right"

" Like hell you weren't! You're lucky i came to my senses and didn't have the whole house searching for you" Jayden yelled in a whisper.

" I'm sorry, really i am.." Mike mumbled again as he trotted off to his room. Jayden sensed something was really bothering him and decided he'll ask him later in the day, he must be exhausted but he will get a punishment. Then Ji walked in.

" Ji? what are you doing up so early?'

" I could ask you the same question but we both know that the answer to that. Anyway, just because you guys are samurai you all still need the teenage life."

" Ji, what are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about high school"

" What? Ji, you're crazy"

" Crazy but practical"

"How is this practical?"

" Jayden i know you were homeschooled but these kids weren't, they are still transitioning. I Think school will bump them back up. Plus then they won't fall behind in their schooling. "

" But I finished my schooling? What about me?"

" Well then you'll fly by won't you?"

" Ji, i don't know about this.."

" Jayden? Have you ever doubted me?"

Jayden had to take a minute to think about what Ji just said. Actually he has doubted Ji, but Ji always ended up being right. He shook his head.

" There you go' Ji handed him a list

" What's this?"

" Everyone's schedule."

" Were starting today?"

" Of course, today is Monday. Miners well start on the first day of the week don't you think?" Jayden nodded.

" If you're sure." He repeated

" i am"

Jayden nodded and made his way to the girls room. He wasn't particular on how to wake up women when it was only him and Ji. He figured they were sleeping so he opened the door. Bad decision. Emily was up and in a bra. She automatically covered herself and jayden automatically shut the door, mentally cursing himself.

" i.. I .. uhm.. sorry, i thought you'd be sleeping.."

" you can come in now. And why were you coming in anyway" Jayden opened the door but didn't walk in. Emily noticed he was as red as his ranger outfit. She started giggling softly.

" What?"

" Oh.. nothing, its just like you're afraid of a girls room or something. anyway, You never answered my question."

" Oh.. uh , uhm.. Ji said we're starting school today."

' School ? What? Why?"

" I'm not sure, to try and be 'normal' "

" But were not normal, were samurai."

" I know, but Ji knows best."

Emily nodded and took mia and her schedules from Jayden. " Thanks"

" Were leaving at 7;15' She nodded and showed him the door. When the door was shut, he mentally cursed at himself again. _uhh, jayden you're so stupid. knew i should have knocked..._ He went to the boys room and knocked this time. Surprisingly, Kevin answered the door.

" Jayden? You could have just walked in, what do you need? Early training ?"

_now he tells me.._ " oh, no. Ji said were going to be starting school today."

" Really? That's genius! Now we won't get caught behind in our knowledge."

" You think so ?"

" Absolutely"

" Okay well, here's your and mike's schedule. Were leaving at 7:15"

" Okay, I'll ,make sure Mikes up and ready. He's not going to like me though."

" He'll live, that can be part of his punishment, sneaking out all night."

Kevin nodded and shut the door. Jayden went to his own bedroom and sat on his bed. He never went to school and wondered what it would be like. Hell, he wondered what it would be like to be normal. His teammates had somewhat of a normal life. Well, he'll being meeting a lot of new people. Might be strange going to 'school' in training clothes. He pulled out some jeans, red t-shirt and a checkered over jacket thing. He found some white and red running shoes and put those on. He thought he looked fine. He went to his bathroom and did what he needed to do then walked to the kitchen. Kevin was eating breakfast with a very unhappy Mike who was sitting at the table also eating cereal.

" morning" kevin stated

" morning" jayden replied " where's emily and mia?"

" who knows and who cares " mike grumbled

jayden gave him a weird look, he really was in a bad mood, serves him right.

"probably still getting ready, their girls Jay, they're gonna take forever "

Jayden simply nodded and grabbed the cereal box and made his own bowl... "uhm do you mind if I ask something? "

"shoot Jay "

" what's high school like? "

"you don't know what highschool is!? " Emily entered

jayden nodded. "I've been homeschooled my whole life "

" well, it just be in the same building with kids your age learning the same thing you are . Nothing to it really " Kevin responded. Jayden nodded his head again. Emily also grabbed the cereal Box and made her own bowl.

"woah Mike, what's wrong with you? You look awful " Emily asked

" its nothing em, I'm fine "

" no you're not, you're coming with me " Emily grabbed his hand and led him off. Red and blue simply nodded their heads and the little samurai.

" I thought you said you'd have him ready "

" and he was, he just chose to look like a slob " Kevin was wearing dark blue jeans with a blue v -neck and his old swimming jacket.

meanwhile Emily was in mike's room observing mikes choice of clothes. He looked terrible. With stained jeans, wrinkled brown shirt and like slippers shoes.

" mike, what's wrong? " she sat next to him and rubbed his back with little circles

" its nothing em "

"well its obviously something, you can trust me Mike " she stood up..

"no, don't stop "

" what? "

"ooh, nothing. That just felt good over been having a hardware time fitting in here. Everyone is so much better than me."

" nobody's perfect. Hell, I'm far from it. But I have fears too "

" yeah? Like what.."

" i'm afraid for today, I don't like school. The school back home I always got bullied and would fall behind in class. But I'll have my new start today."

"you won't be alone, I'll help you em "

"thanks, now will you let me help you with your outfit?" He nodded. Emily went straight to work. She got faded dark wash jeans, a white T-shirt and his forest green khaki jacket with his green and white DC shoes.

" here, put this on. It's already 6:50 and were suppose to leave at 7:15 so hurry up okay? "

Mike nodded and Emily almost shut the door when he stopped her.

"what is it? "

"thanks "

" no problem, anytime "

" and em "

""yeah? "

" you look really pretty today " he smiled

" t t t thanks " she smiled and became very red. She left before she did something stupid like kiss him.

emily walked into the common room where everyone was sitting.

" Emily, do you know where mia is? "Ji asked

" she not out here yet? "

"no we were hoping you were with her "

"no, I was helping Mike but i'll go check anyway "

"check on what? "

"you "

" ooh well I'm here now " Mia was wearing straight blue jeans with a pink tie dyed tank top with a hint of purple with a plum purple leather jacket over it. Her hair was straight with some Bobby pins to hold her bangs back.

" you look nice mia, what took so long? "

" im NOT a morning person "

"oh, ill go get Mike its about 7". Jayden nodded and went to get mentor.

" Mike are you done? " Emily knocked

" yeah "Mike whispered behind her which made her jump

" dont do that! " Emily smiled. Mike just shrugged and led the way back to the common room.

" so how exactly are we going to get there? " Kevin asked

" well their aren't many options with no car. You all have the choice of going in the Shiba family suv, can ride bike, cab or use your symbol power and ride a horse there. But before you do here are your bookbags with everything you need in them." Ji handed them all out with their respective colors but the girls book bags were tie dyed so it wasn't so suspicious.

" its 7:05 we should probably get going "jayden announced

" growing up on a farm, I'm going to ride a horseback, anyone want to join? "

" well I don't necessarily enjoy animal company so ill be taking the Shiba SUV " mia said as she went outside and got in the SUV.

" I'm going to ride a bike, so I can still keep up our training " Kevin stated

" really Kevin? Its school Bro " Mike complained

" I always rode my bike to school so I wont stop now " he said stepping off the porch and making a blue mountain bike. He waved and memorized the direction to school and was on his way.

" well ill be outside on my horse, ill wait 5mins if you two want to join me " emily started and traced the symbol for horse and a magnificent black horse appeared with yellow accents.

" ill name you... Rocky " she mounted rocky and established trust.

" I'm not in the mood for horse in the morning, ill be with Mia " he told jayden and ran to the SUV .

" Ill join you emily !" Jayden rushed out, traced his symbol and a white horse with red addents appeared. They began their trail through the forest for a short cut.

" what's its name ?" Emily asked

" uhm idk I never really gave him a name "

" well you gotta name him "

" uhmm I guess Ace ?"

" why that name ?"

" when I was little id always beat my dad in cards bc I always had an ace..."

" its a lovely name"

jayden smile. " so what's your name ?"

" Emily." She laughed

" I meant your horses name " jayden semi chuckled

" Rocky "

" why ?"

" well I'm earth and when I was little I had a miniature horse name rocky and she was sick. She didn't make it and this horse looks like her but none minature. "

" I'm sorry . But its a good thing you haven't forgotten her.

" what do you mean ?"

" I never knew my mother. She died protecting me... it was said we were both going to die. She was protecting me from moogers. We were out shopping when Xandred found out my dad had a son. He wanted me destroyed. So he sent a nighlok, idk who otherwise I would have destroyed him. But anyway, apparently we were taken to some place . The nighlok kept telling my mother on how he was going to kill me slowly with sanzu water. Being a mother held me close and spat threats on how my dad would find us before he did. Being a nighlok was full of himself. We were trapped for a few days Ji said and everyone was extremely worried about our health with me being a newborn and how important I was. My father wasn't thinking right and was furious. He went out on his own to try and find us. Some how they managed to seperate me from my mother but only for a few minutes. He was about to drown me in sanzu water when my mother got away. She jumped in the way and caught me but she fell in and kept me above the was trying to get up but the nighlok was drowning her and took me from her hands. But just in time because the power rangers arrived. My dad told the nighlok to put me down while the your mom and mia's mom helped my mom and got her out of there. The nighlok threatened to throw me in the sanzu water but my dad wouldn't let that happen. Rangers red green and blue fought the nighlok and was told to be defeated but no one really knows. I was saved but my mom wasn't so lucky. She was dieing from the sanzu water. They tried purify her with pure water but it was too late and she died. Apparently her last words was my lovely red ranger..." and that's all JI me. Then that when ji became my gaurdian with my dad always fighting but he always tried to make time for me. "

"oh, do you miss her? "

" oh course, I just wish I knew what she looked like "

" well everything happens for a reason jayden. And this will just make you stronger, trust me . My sister became sick and when I had to take her place. It made me stronger in my opinion. And if she didn't get sick I would have never met you guys. I mean it sucks she got sick but I know she'll recover eventually "

" thanks Emily, that really mean a lot to me "

" want to race? "

" your kidding right? "

"nope! You can't go to your first day of school all glum, RACE! "

" Are you sure you won't go cry in a corner when I beat you? "

"jayden, dear dear jayden. Your talking to a girl who grew up with horses"

" and your talking to the red ranger who has trained his whole life"

" good point so do you aceept?"

" I accept your challenge !"

" FOR A RANGER WHO TRAINS HIS WHOLE LIFE YOU SURE ARE SLOW! " EMILY yelled as she got a head start

jayden nodded and chuckled to himself, he was so going to beat her as he went into a canter.

LOST SAMURAI

"woah look their horses! " bridgit cried as she was behind the school about to walk around the front

" hhmm look at that ..." Jordan questioned

"why would someone ride a horse to school? " Bailey remarked

" because its smart ! Why didn't we think of that !" Bridgit jumped

" because its delusional, that's why " Jordan replied

" let them be, if the couple wants to ride horses to Schiller they'll ride horses to school " Eli spoke up

" I think its adorable " Bridgit admired

" oh hush up Barbie "

"c'mon bridge what she gonna do? Say something like 'Aye get off the horse you love doves! " Aiden said for the first time

" yup " Jordan clarified. Everyones eyes went wide as they gathered what was just uttered. "Watch meh "

everyone else started jittering around trying to stop her but she was already there.

" hello love birds "

" uhm excuse me? " jayden asked puzzled at the strangers accusation. Jayden looked towards Emily with the same puzzling face jayden had. He only considered emily as a friend, but more like a sister, he just opened up to her about his childhood, his mother and especially his father. He was pretty sure she felt the same way. It would be kind of weird and awkward. He hoped not, deep down.

" I said" she cleared her throat kinda rudely " hello love birds"

" sorry to disappoint you but were not dating "

" it sure don't look like it. That's not the point, why in the hell are yous riding horses to school ?"

" well why not ? " emily piped in

" you never answered my question "

" and she said 'why not' , why? What's wrong with riding horses to school ?" Jayden added

" hmm, point taken. its just a little odd with you two being new and not knowing what to do. What never been to school or something.?"

Jayden stayed silent because she was right but he would never say that. Emily just nodded. " New at THIS school "

" well obviously"

"MInd helping us out?"

Jordan was shocked, she was trying to be rude which comes easily and this ditzy blonde is asking for her help? What is going on ? BUt it just so happens the others walked out and just so "happened" to hear.

" YEAH! We'll show you all around to you're classes and whatnot." Bridgit exclaimed

"Uhm can you give us a minute?" Jayden added... they all nodded but jordan gave a wink and jayden gave a puzzled look. He really asked them to hold on because they're horses were bound to disappear any minute now and didn't want friction on the first day already. They soon disappeared and jayden asked emily if they could trust them. Emily nodded, they were generally being nice. WHich is a great step for considering she was always picked on. They trailed in the back, behind all the others. They asked questions but they just nodded in return, didn't necessarily know what to say or how to say it because they didn't have answers like where they previously went, what sports they played. None of the samurai really knew what sport they could do besides kevin, jayden really thought. Maybe Ji was right. and he'll be normal, not completely but he'll take it.


	7. Chapter 7 : New Faces

" hey guys, how was your ride?" Mia greeted.

" It was fine until we met some new faces that questioned us.." Emily added

" Who? Wait, what do you mean, questioned you?" Mike asked

" Well, we arrived and were laughing because apparently my joke was "hilarious" and then this girl came up and was like 'what's wrong with you? why would you ride horses to school and called us a cute couple'" jayden summarized

" She thought yous were a couple?" Mike felt a little jealous inside, he knew he should have went with them.

" yeah, it was totally weird. Were like family, i couldn't imagine dating Jayden... sorry Jayden"

" It's cool, i wouldn't be able to, i'm still learning how to go to school properly" He chuckled from Jordans previous accusation, emily giggled to while the rest of them stood there dumbfounded. " You had to be there" Jayden felt a little upset that Emily wasn't interested but he didn't know why, i mean he didn't even like Emily.. did he?... NO, i don't, more sisterly, yeah there we go. Sisterly love, he knew from then on, if anyone hurt Emily from here on out, they were gonna have to deal with the red ranger.

" Oh i almost forgot, we made some friends" Emily chirped. They all looked at Jayden but he gave a confused face as well. " Well, right after our encounter with the one girl, her friends showed up and were really nice to us. The odd girl was Jordan. Her friends all seemed to wear specific colors... i thought it was a little odd. But anyways there was Bridgit, Aiden, Eli and Bailey. Were suppose to sit with them at lunch. You're welcome"

" Were eating with people we don't know?" Mia questioned

" Well how do you expect to make friends if you don't make initiative to try ?'

" Good point.."

" Nevermind there they are now" Emily pointed. They turned their heads and she wasn't lying they were wearing colors ... like they were but different. Kevin automatically didn't like them. He just had this vibe that their presence. Usually his gut was always gut, something he shared with jayden, but jayden seemed okay with these people so he would put on the happy face until they left.

" Hey Emily" Aiden smiled. Emily smiled back and gave him a hug. Now Mike got extremely jealous.. this, kid gave Emily a hug, he barely gets them and now she just met him and got a hug, WTF.

" Hey Aiden, Bridge. This is Mike, Jay, Mia and Kevin." She pointed to all of them while she said they're names. Bridgit and Aiden shook hands with all of them and introduced themselves. Mia thought they were pretty okay, but of course Emily had a great impression on everyone she met so of course they would love her already.

" Emily hows your hair today ?" Bridgit asked.

" Uhm, fine? Why what's wrong with it?"

" Oh nothing... yet"

" Yet? What's that suppose to mean?"

" THIS" Bridgit gave Emily a nuggie on the top of emily's head. Emily became shocked.

" COME BACK HERE!" Emily chased after her. Aiden chuckled, typical Bridgit.

" Sorry for her, she's a true kid at heart."

" So is Emily, no wonder they hit it off." Mia added

Aiden saw jay and went up to him. " Sorry about Jordan early, thats just who she is, she likes to make people uncomfortable, that her 'forte'. He put air quotes on forte.

" Oh, uhm, its cool." Jaden didn't know what to say, he apologized for something that wasn't really a big deal. He wasn't bad. Jay smiled.

" So i guess I'll help you with your schedules. May I ?" he handed out his hand. Mia and jay nodded their heads and gave them they're papers waiting for his directions. Mike and Kevin jept they're papers. Mike shouldn't blame him i mean it was a hug.

" Okay well today is monday, friday was a Bday so that makes today an A day. We have an odd system but its a good one. We alternate every other day. Today you'll take you're A day classes for 90 minutes then tomorrow you'll take your B day classes and i think you get the point yes ?" They nodded.

" So, whens lunch ?" Mike worriedly asked as he didn't see a lunch slot.

" Oh, hmm may I ?" Mike nodded and gave him his paper. " Okay on A days you have A lunch and on B days you have B lunch, simple."

" Easy enough" . Aiden nodded as he gave each of their papers back.

" One more question. Does class actually start at 7:30 and what is homeroom? Wouldn't that be first thing in the morning?" Mia asked

" Oh no. Class starts at 7:45 so, you're allowed to do whatever you want between 7:30-7:45. And homeroom is when all the class announcement are and things like that." Then the early bell rang. " Oh and that means get to class or you'll be late. See ya !" As he ran off.

" But he said we had five minute intervals until we're late?" Jaden asked himself out loud.

" Well then i guess we better get moving, i mean we'll get lost for all we know. Who else has Economics ?"

" I do, i'll go with you." Jaden spoke up.


	8. Chapter 8 : Schedules

**Hey guys! This isn't a real chapter but i thought it would be neat and necessary to let you guys know The Lost Samurai's and Samurai's schedules. I know i have Antonios schedule but he will be coming into this story so im just posting it now. I will bring up his schedule again whenever i bring him up in the story - happy reading and some reviews please ? ! :)**

PERIOD 1 : 7:45-9:10

PERIOD 2 : 9:15-10:35

HOMEROOM : 10:35-10:45 A LUNCH : 10:45-11:15

PERIOD 3 : 10:45-12:45 B LUNCH : 11:25-11:55

PERIOD 4 : 12:45-2:15

SENIORS Jayden Antonio Kevin Mia 

**A1 **Economics Calculus II AP Economics Chemistry

**A2 / Homeroom **Spanish 4 Spanish 4 Spanish 4 Spanish 4

**LUNCH** **A A A A**

**A3 **Carpentry Tech Ed Aquatics Child development

**A4 **Chem Lab Chem Lab Economics

**B1 **Statistics Economics Culinary Culinary

**B2 / Homeroom **English 12 English 12 English 12 English 12

**LUNCH** **B B B B**

**B3 **Chemistry Chemistry Calculus Calculus

**B4 **Gym Gym Gym Gym

JUNIORS Mike Emily

**A1 ** AP Biology AP Biology

**A2 / Homeroom ** Spanish 4 Spanish 4

**LUNCH** **A A**

**A3 ** Tech Ed Band

**A4 ** Origins Of Plants Environmental Science

**B1 ** Geography Geography

**B2 / Homeroom ** English 11 English 11

**LUNCH ** **B B**

**B3 ** Pre Calc Pre Calc

**B4 ** Gym Gym

SENIORS Bailey Eli Jordan Skylar

**A1 **Economics Economics Business Calculus II

**A2 / Homeroom **Spanish Spanish 4 Spanish 4 English 12

**LUNCH ** **A A A A**

**A3 **Chorus Piano Economics Advanced Guitar

**A4 **Chem Lab

**B1 **Statistics Lab Chem Orchestra AP Economics

**B2 / Homeroom **English 12 English 12 English 12 Piano IV

**LUNCH ** **B B B A**

**B3 **Chemistry Calculus Calculus Criminal Justice

**B4 **Gym Gym Gym Gym

JUNIORSAiden Bridgit

**A1 **AP Biology AP Biology

**A2 / Homeroom **Spanish 4 Spanish 4

**LUNCH** **A A**

**A3 **Tech Ed Guitar

**A4 **Animal Behavior Origin of Plants

**B1 **Geography Geography

**B2 / Homeroom **English 11 English 11

**LUNCH** **B B**

**B3 **Pre Calculus Pre Calculus

**B4 **Gym Gym


End file.
